Crossed Winds
by Moonsetta
Summary: Companion piece to Intangible Waters. For harry-ron-hermione-fan-101.


Just a short piece I thought up. This is a companion piece to Intangible Waters.

I don't own TMNT. No matter how much I wish. T_T

* * *

A lone figure shivered as a drop of water fell onto his green skinned head from above.

After another shiver, he glanced up at the leaking water where the ice that had been frozen on the ceiling was still melting.

"Enjoying your time Leonardo?" a sly voiced asked from outside the frozen cell.

All, Saki heard was the clang of chains against the concrete floor. The man scowled and turned his back to the cell before he allowed himself to smirk, "You should thank me Leonardo, your brother has not been so lucky."

"LET HIM GO! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Saki remained silent, and then continued on his way to a room further inward to his new underground base. The door slid aside and he walked inside with a grin on his face while watching the purple masked turtle struggle against the chains he was to the wall with.

"WHERE'S LEO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Don shouted, grinding his teeth together and growling at the Foot clan leader.

"Be silent turtle, he is in a much better condition than you presently are."

Saki reached into his robe and pulled out a remote control device. The small device was black and had single red dial on it. Smiling in victory, Saki reached out and turned the wheel until a click sounded out and the madman watched in glee as currents of electricity ran through the turtle before him, making the creature shake violently.

The Foot leader walked outside the room and turned the dial back to its starting position, hearing the silenced screams from inside quiet to a loud gasping.

The man continued smiling as he walked back to Leonardo's cell, the ice still melting and dripping water down on the cold blooded reptile and of course, the continuous lowering of temperature in the room helped Saki to make his point.

"You can stop this Leonardo," he said, without looking into the cell, "Just say yes. Join me."

Leo shivered and took two, quick, deep breaths before spitting out, "And dishonor my clan and sensei? NEVER!"

"Your so-called clan and family has left you and your brother to me. It's been five months Leonardo and yet, here you remain."

"Shut it Saki, it's been three months and I know my family's coming."

"You still believe that? You will see in time my apprentice."

"I'd never train under a monster like you."

"It will be entertaining to watch you collapse Leonardo. Eventually, you will give in."

"Don't bet on it. You'll never break me."

"We shall see," Saki said with a pleasing smile as he opened the door to the cell at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Two white lab coat scientists entered the cell and let their curious eyes prod the figure before the talked in a rushed silence between themselves. One nodded and the other took out a needle, filled with a black liquid. Leo flinched away from the gloved hand that was placed on his shoulder, but then his head was held tightly as the needle entered his neck.

"Just be polite for our guests Leonardo, you'll see the truth."

Saki turned away from the cell and walked back to Donatello's cell, looking in at the once olive skinned turtle. The electric shocks had fried the reptilian skin and brownish black burns covered his skin. Don was still breathing heavily as he looked up at Saki with a scowl.

"Where. Is. He."

"You should really worry for yourself," Saki said as he took out the remote control.

Don flinched without intention and Saki smirked, "It seems you're close to giving in. You could end all this, convince Leonardo to join me."

"Even if I did, he'd never join you."

"Anyone can be convinced to do anything turtle ," Saki sneered, "They just need the proper motivation."

"You'll never convince him to join you. Why do you want him anyways?"

"I need an apprentice. I have more than enough scientists, so I have little use for you. Your remaining brothers I will have to kill. Raphael has a great and powerful rage, but I need a soldier that can remain level headed. Michelangelo is foolish and would fail in every mission he received. There is no use for the rest of you."

"You're a monster," Donatello sneered.

"Well, hope for a quick passage of time. You'll be reunited with Leonardo shortly."

It wasn't the reunion that Donatello had hoped for. He was thrown into a dark cell where no light was present. He remained there for a few minutes until the door was thrown open and another form was thrown inside. Don recognized the form all too easily.

"Leo?" he spoke into the darkness.

"Donny?"

The purple clad turtle shuffled forward until his hands fell onto familiar reptilian skin but then he pulled back, because he felt ice chip away underneath his fingertips.

"Leo?" he asked again.

A trembling followed, quickly followed again by chattering teeth. Don's hands fell back onto Leo's shoulders.

"What did they do to you?"

Ignoring his chattering teeth Leo glanced up and raised his hands to reach out for his brother. His hand fell onto Don's arm and the younger turtle flinched as one of the burns on his body sent spasms of pain throughout his nervous system. Don ignored his own injuries and reached out, pulling his older brother close and trying to chase away the cold from Leo's body while knocking away the cover of ice.

"We'll get out of here. Master Splinter, Raph and Mikey will-"

"I know Don, they'll come for us."

The smaller turtle nodded and stared into the blackness. If there had been a slight crack in the wall, they would've heard the alarm outside alerting the base of intruders near the entrance.

"They'll come," Don said again after a few minutes.

Leo pushed his shivering body up with his trembling arms, "They're here."

That's when the door to the cell was thrown open.

* * *

Mmmm...that's it.

~Moonsetta


End file.
